sr_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mabushii na Tsubomi
Mabushii na Tsubomi is a coupling song from Icy Roses second single Shin Seikatsu Featured Members 3 Members; No Center * * * Lyrics |-|English= To warm up the winter cold. To call spring out faster. Who or what will stand to survive? Neither you, nor me, will stand our ground - When the blanket of snow falls over us. - Yet, as we fade to our perish, seeds of grace fall. Waiting to emerge when the sun shines softly. Snow awakening - The sun's downfall - Pure and pristine, untrampled. Falling swiftly to the ground, The snow crystals gather. Rise my queen, Pridefully stride. Under the pure snow, a dazzling light. What awaits the breezy spring? May the sun rise, Let the snow melt. The gentle mercy sent upon us, Perished, generations to come. Quietly hidden, may you arise. Seedling sprouts, the wait for summer begins. Cold breezes blow by, Soft and humble, Slowly melting. Once the bell rings, Time has come. A warm breeze, fills the air. The once perished, now renewed. A new bed of sweet scents, Yet one, is a rank above the rest. Dazzling Bud, shall you fully bloom, Restore hope that has long deteriorated. Rise, Pridefully, - Our Queen's awaken - Stride, with power. Once bloomed, the pristine, The Queen who rules all. Justly you shall rule, may your reign be never ending. Queen who needn't a crown, Yet, so vividly known by all, - Ah, her light is dazzling - The Dazzling Flower. Autumn will spare you, For surely, you reign is eternal. May the Queen stand with honor. May she survive the harsh winter colds, To rain the next generation with her glory. Autumn has spared you, Yet subjects perished again. The thoughts of uselessness circle round your mind, - Foolish Queen, except fate as given - Thy shan't blame you, Thus you shall stand tall. The harsh winter winds blow, Once again, the Queen has failed. Grievance, sorrow, filled her heart. Fate has cast it's dice. This once Dazzling Queen, - Now fallen to despair - Has lost all hope, and will no longer rule. Well wishes sent to her perish with her as well. What was once known as the Dazzling Bud, Now stated in history as the Queen who Despaired the most. Perished souls, long dead Queens, None suffered as much as this bud did. Think twice in life, You only have one life. Shan't have two. Fate states this, so this shall be written. My Queen who has failed us, Never again will any give you good words. Failure, is a stepping stone to success, Yet, we entrusted everything to you after countless failures, You too, have failed us. The Dazzling Bud, Now long forgotten, No good word is stated about her, Never again will this be your title. Sleep in despair, Rest in dishonor, You should stop wishing, For a second chance. Never again, Dazzling Bud. Trivia *This is the first Icy Roses song without anyone in the center position. Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Songs Category:Icy Roses